Supercharging of internal combustion engines is a well-established method of obtaining greater power output from engines of a given size. Automotive superchargers are most often powered by pulleys and belts and are necessarily placed close to the belts. However, due to space considerations, it is sometimes difficult to fit superchargers into the tight confines under the hood of many modern automobiles. Indeed, the alternator, water pump, air conditioning compressor, power steering pump, power brake pump, and other accessories are often crowded in the vicinity of the belts, leaving little space for a supercharger. As a result, it has heretofore been inconvenient to equip some automobiles with superchargers, particularly in after-market applications and without substantial redesign of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,038 to Middlebrooks, Jr. discloses a drive system for supercharger for an internal combustion engine that is positioned directly above a carburetor. In one embodiment, in lieu of an electric motor to drive the supercharger, an elongate drive shaft with a bevel gear is positioned in a cylindrical tubular case with fins. The driven end has a pulley and is unsupported.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,479,993 to Kirkham discloses a supercharger for an aircraft with an extending drive directly geared to a power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,622 to Suzuki discloses an internal combustion engine for a supercharger with a pulley on one side of the engine near the transmission, and an exposed drive shaft with pulleys on both ends. The drive shaft is bolted to the engine with pillow blocks, with bearings rotatably holding the drive shaft. The drive shaft is aligned with one pulley in line with the drive belts of the engine to get power from the engine. The other end of the drive shaft is aligned so that its pulley is in line with the pulley on the supercharger. The rotating drive shaft is exposed, and is only indirectly connected to the supercharger via a belt, and requires not only mounting brackets for the supercharger, but mounting points and brackets for the drive shaft that should be parallel to the engine's crankshaft as well.
There accordingly is a need for a drive extender for superchargers that cart be manufactured precisely yet at an economical cost, that is compact, durable, and readily installed on a variety of different automobiles.